A Friend in 1913
by OnlyinFiction
Summary: Inspired from that "good old Rose" scene in Utopia, Martha meets someone who's sure that they've met her before. Just in what time?


"Oh but he does

**Authors note: Hope you enjoy. I was in one of those 'I miss Rose' moods ages ago and so I randomly wrote this up after seeing Utopia and the 1913 ep's again. So yeah enjoy, I'd love to see some reviews before I head to the UK myself. :) **

Martha was off in her own world, thinking about home, as she wandered around the markets with the list of food she needed for the school. Unknown to her she was not the only one here out of their time.

Jack walked through the markets, he had come here as a holiday enjoying the happy and safe people around him knowing all this would end next year. Scanning the faces around him one stood out from the others Adiola Jones. Running around the stall between them Jack called out to her but she kept walking so he grabbed her arm. This defiantly caught her attention making her give off a short scream in surprise. Only a few people turned around but shortly turned back to their work. Martha slapped at his hand.

"Let me go!"

Jack grabbed her by the shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"Adiola Jones clam down it's me Jack, Captain Jack Harkness from Torchwood 3 you showed me around when I was in London for the conference."

Martha looked at Jack as if he was insane but stopped struggling against his grip.

"My name's Martha. Adiola was my cousin she dies in the Battle of Cannery Warf and how on Earth do you know her that's like in-"

"2006. 93 years in the future." Jack finished her sentence. Martha's mouth hung open in surprise until her brain started processing again.

"But how?"

Jack grinned.

"I'm testing out some equipment for Toshiko, my technology specialist. Question is how are you here? You're obviously not trapped here, far to calm for that but I don't think you're here by choice either well unless you've always wanted to do shopping in 1913."

Martha looked down at the shopping list begrudgingly and Jack let go of her arms and watched her waiting for her answer.

"I'm traveling with a friend of mine and we're stuck here for a couple of months till things die down."

Jack nodded thinking.

"I'm just guessing here but your friend wouldn't be called the Doctor by any chance?"

Martha looked scared for a moment before turning around away from Jack worried.

"I'm sorry I have to go."

Jack grabbed her arm again making her stop.

"No wait I'm a friend of his I won't hurt either of you."

Martha laughed mistrustfully and tried to pull her arm out of his grip.

"Yeah because Torchwood's never hurt anyone have they."

Jack laughed his friendly but obviously tired of this conversation.

"Torchwood's changed after the Battle of Cannery Warf and I'm sorry about your cousin. Now if I let go will you promise not to run away. Just let me explain alright."

Martha nodded and Jack gave her a little smile.

"Promise?"

Martha look at him tired of this.

"Yes I promise."

Jack's smile grew and he let go of her.

"Right there you go. Now I've seen the files for Torchwood's beginning and that's where the Doctor first met Torchwood so I know his new identity after his regeneration and the instant mistrust you have for the organization would mean you're with this version not a past one so here's a question to really know without causing any paradoxes or any terrible things like that." He stopped for a breath and Martha stood beside him an eyebrow raised waiting. "Do you know someone called Rose Tyler?"

Martha stared at Jack. That was his question? Did she know Rose Tyler? Shaking her head Martha started walking off.

"Yeah I know Rose Tyler, of course I know Rose Tyler. I can't get the Doctor to stop talking about her." Martha stopped just as Jack caught up to her. "And now look I meet another time traveler and what does he start talking about? Oh I wouldn't know hmm ROSE TYLER maybe? I bet he never got her stuck in a time where she was pretty much a slave a year before one of the worst wars are about to begin."

"Well there was this one time-" the words slipped out of his mouth without thinking but one look at the look on Martha's faces caused Jack to stop. Laughing nervously Jack grabbed Martha's arm again, this time with less force steering her away from the crowds giving a few people apologetic looks.

"How about we talk about this somewhere a bit more private maybe? And I'm sorry I asked about Rose."

Martha sighed as they sat down on a bench.

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone off like that. It's just been a really hard couple of months we're stuck here I'm a maid and the Doctor's human who remembers nothing about his real life."

Jack nodded patting Martha on the back sympathetically.

"Yeah that would be tough. Well think on the happy side, you've got me now. We can chat and wait till everything's fixed up. Where are you guys staying?"

"At the local school, the Doctor's a professor."

Jack grinned and stood up.

"Well it's meant to be than Miss Jones because that's where I'm heading too. The principles an old buddy of mine I was going to stay at the school while I was here."

Martha gave him a final wary glance before smiling and standing up next to him.

"Yeah I guess it is."

Martha's time in 1913 went a lot faster now that she had a friend she could talk to properly. The stress of what could happen with the family seemed a lot more bearable now she was not alone. Well that was until one night when the family was destroying the village while they were hidden in a cottage with the school nurse, Joan Redfern, trying to convince John to turn back into the Doctor…

"Falling in love? That didn't even occur to him?"

Martha shook his head.

"No."

"Then what sort of man is that? And now you expect me to die? What does he have to live for? You said it your self you're with him because he's lonely. What does he have to live for? Nothing."

This is when Jack spoke up.

"Oh but he does. He's got friends and a family waiting for him back home in London. A woman who he loves so much that he's willing to die for her, actually he has."

"Does she love him too?" John asked timidly. Jack grinned.

"Defiantly, they would do anything for each other. She'll be in that book of yours I'll bet. Her name's Rose."

John looked over at Joan who was flicking through the book, but he already knew. Yes she was in there. He could remember her smile from in his dreams, they way they looked at each other… John closed his hands around the watch and gave a small nod.

"I'll do it but I want to speak to Joan first."

Jack led Martha out of the house and they sat down on a bench. There was silence for a moment before Martha looked at Jack angrily.

"Why did you lie to him Jack? We both know he hasn't got any family and what friends in London? Yes we need the Doctor back but we shouldn't be lying to John like that to do it."

Jack was quiet for a while before answering Martha in a quiet voice, staring ahead deep in his own memories.

"I wasn't lying. Just speaking of the past and well who knows they might still live in London just because it's not ours."

Martha looked at Jack now confused more then angry, she had no idea what to say after that. There was so much she didn't know about the Doctor and, slightly envious, so much Jack did know.

After a few minutes the door opened and the Doctor stepped out. Jack stood up and as they looked at each other he tried to see how the Doctor was but his emotions were closed off and his eyes were black compared to their normal friendly brown. They nodded to each other and then the Doctor walked off towards the ship.

"I'm doing this alone you can head back to the Tardis."


End file.
